


Epilogue: Christmas Day

by arcticfox007



Series: Cas and Dean (Destiel) December 2020 Challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Charlie is only mentioned, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfox007/pseuds/arcticfox007
Summary: Cas and Dean share Christmas morning with Sam.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Cas and Dean (Destiel) December 2020 Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036836
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Epilogue: Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the conclusion of the Destiel December Challenge that took on a life of it's own. This isn't part of the original prompts but I wanted to give everyone a small epilogue. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me through all of this!
> 
> As always, I'm my own editor so please excuse any typos.

***

Dean wakes up slowly, feeling warmer than he usually does in the bunker, especially considering that he seems to be sleeping in his underwear. Still groggy, Dean wills his eyelids open to find arms wrapped around him and realizes the warmth is coming from Cas, and his wings. While he can’t exactly see it there, he can feel one wing draped over him acting as an extra blanket. Dean sighs in relief as there was part of him that wondered if last night had been a dream. Realizing that Dean is waking up, Cas pulls him in even closer, his hand pressing the feather pendant over Dean’s heart. Dean smiles, remembering that Cas told him he’d be able to hear Dean’s heartbeat through the pendant.

“Do you like being able to hear my heart, Cas?” Cas makes a pleased rumbling noise while pressing his face into the back of Dean’s neck. He then rubs his cheek up towards Dean’s jaw, giving Dean the amusing image of his warrior angel as a large purring cat. Dean turns into Cas, flipping over so they’re facing one another. Cas seems almost shy as he caresses Dean’s face and looks at him through his dark eyelashes. 

“Hearing your heartbeat is wonderful, I enjoy the reminder that you’re keeping a part of me close to you.” Dean huffs out a quiet laugh and leans in to kiss Castiel. It’s a softer kiss than some of the more passionate ones they’d share last night, but Dean enjoys it just as much. Cas’ perpetual stubble rubs on Dean’s face, and Dean discovers he enjoys the sensation. While Dean is more than happy with sleepy and comforting kisses, he also wants Cas closer. He throws one leg over the angel’s thigh, slotting Cas’s leg in-between his knees. 

“I’ve wanted this for so fucking long, you have no idea. Just to touch you, kiss you, see you next to me like this.” Dean’s words are spoken in heated whispers. He’s desperate to convey just how much it means that Cas is here with him. While Dean feels twinges of lust mixing in with the sensations of meeting Cas’ lips with his own, he’s not in a rush to take things any further. For the first time in forever Dean feels like he has time to explore, time to cherish, time to bask in the gentle touches of his angel’s hands holding him close. 

Unfortunately, their lazy explorations of one another are interrupted by the sudden slam of Dean’s door being thrown open.

“Merry Christmas Dean! C’mon an- oh. Oops.” Sam looks like a deer in headlights as he takes in his brother and Cas both staring back at him, with their limbs tangled together and wearing very little in the way of clothing. “Uh, I guess that answers the question of whether or not you’d seen Cas this morning…”

Cas starts laughing, more uncontrollably than anything Dean has seen from the angel before. It’s joyous and infectious and soon Dean is also laughing, hard enough that tears start trickling down his cheeks. At some point Sam must have made himself scarce and Dean and Cas share a few more smiling kisses before pulling on their obligatory Christmas pajamas and making their way towards the common areas.

***

Sam is thrilled with the rare lore book Cas gives him and shocked that Dean broke with tradition to give him a mini blender so he can more easily make his health nut smoothies. Sam had already given Dean the Cas tree topper doll, but he also broke with tradition to get Dean a massaging seat for the Impala which Dean may have scoffed at before getting closer to middle aged, but now found himself looking forward to trying out. 

Cas tears up when Dean gives him the bee mug from their night out at Midnight Madness. Unexpectedly matching Dean’s gift, Cas gave him a month’s worth of coffee from the Inn they’d stayed at after explaining to Sam he’d already given Dean his real present. Dean was then prompted to tell Sam he’d shown Cas his room the other night, and explained that Sam had helped Dean get everything together for it. Excitement lights up Sam’s eyes on hearing how much Cas loved the room, and he quickly pushes another gift towards Cas to unwrap. 

“They’re for your room. There are a lot though, so I figured you could pick the ones you wanted and we could put anything else up around the rest of the bunker.” Cas takes the lid off of the now unwrapped box and gasps. He starts to pull out picture frames and spread them out, handing a few over to Dean. There are pictures from times they’d been on hunts together and someone happened to have a phone with a worthwhile camera. There are pictures of individuals and groups. There are pictures of Claire, and even one of Cas and Claire that Dean doesn’t remember having been taken. He notices Cas props that one up on a nearby table before returning to the rest of the pile. He pulls aside ones of just Dean and Cas, and ones of Cas with Sam, Charlie, and even an older one with Bobby. 

“When did you get these?” Cas seems surprised as he looks at the bottom of the box, but pleasantly so. Dean leans over to see and finds pictures of them at Midnight Madness. Dean’s heart feels like it stutters for a moment as he looks at him and Cas painting chocolate on one another’s faces. There’s a picture of the two of them when they almost kissed at the Phoenix Emporium, and another of them laughing together while playing Clue at the Inn. Then there’s the one Dean knew Charlie had taken of them wearing ridiculous knit hats in front of one of the Christmas trees that had been part of the main display. Dean realizes that he’d been kidding himself to think Cas hadn’t returned his feelings, it’s captured in each and every photograph. 

“Charlie. She snuck in a lot of pictures while we were hanging out.” 

“Thank you, Sam. I’ll have to thank Charlie as well, this is a wonderful gift.” Cas beams a smile at Sam and they start chatting about which pictures should go where. Dean asks if he can have the one from the chocolate making class for his room and Cas hands it over happily while Sam gives him a smug look. 

“What?” Dean holds the picture defensively against his chest while glaring at his bitch of a brother. Sam, tries to make an innocent face, but Dean knows him too well and continues to glower at him.

“Nothing, I’m just glad you like the pictures Dean.” Cas looks between the two of them, confused. 

“I do like the pictures Samantha. Even if you and Charlie were clearly stalking Cas and I with some sort of ulterior motive in mind.” Dean continues to glower at his brother.

“I don’t understand, Dean. Why do you think Sam and Charlie were taking pictures?” 

“Don’t listen to him Cas, Dean just can’t accept a gift that makes him have feelings without being a jerk.” Sam actually has the audacity to stick his tongue out while facing Dean. What the hell?

“Don’t act like you and Charlie weren’t plotting to get Cas and I together. I heard you calling Charlie after you walked in on us this morning.” Dean states while still starting down Sam. 

“If that is the case, I have even more to thank you and Charlie for Sam.” Cas gets up and hugs Sam and then wanders over to curl up on Dean’s side. “Are you really mad, Dean? Would either of us have ever said anything otherwise?” Cas looks up at him with unfair puppy-dog eyes. 

“Fine. No, I guess not. Whatever. Stop feeding Sam’s smugness.” Dean rolls his eyes but also throws his arms around his angel pulling him closer. Sam is absolutely radiating an aura of you owe me and I’m amazing, but Dean chooses to ignore him for now. If he’s honest, Dean doesn’t really mind. He has Cas, and while he knows being together won’t always be this easy, he’s grateful for any moment that he can spend with his arms around the person he loves. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> I can't begin to thank all of you enough for sticking with my Christmas story. I've had a great time writing it and each any every comments/kudos/reblog on tumblr has brought me joy. I'm fairly certain I'm going to do a Valentine's Day timestamp from this story, so be sure to follow me on tumblr (@arcticfox007) for updates!


End file.
